mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Levin-Eldwin
Personality Morgan on the surface appears to be the prime example of what a prince should be, Regal, polite, well mannered, clever, well disciplined and level headed, however these traits are rather juxtaposed by his flirtatious side. Morgan maintains a strong sense of pride at all times however, placing the needs of his people and his family above all else, he always has a goal in mind and will not let anyone interfere with it,he will do what he must to achieve his goal. He is also quiet witty and commands the respect of those he meets. Early life Morgan was born as the eldest of two twins to his parents, Queen Hylda and King Grokthir, on December 28th. Being the older twin, Morgan took on the responsibilities of crown prince, even if it had not willed it, and all the requirements that followed. 1-4 Years Old Between the ages of 1-4 Morgan was brought up inside the palace walls, an easy time, he was well fed, and looked after, and taught the very basics in his last few months in the palace before departing, in this time, his younger sister was kidnapped from the castle,and was not found, dead or alive. 4-16 Years Old Between the ages of 4 to 16, Morgan like most Crown Princes/Princesses before him, grew up in a small town beyond the walls of the capital, called Hyondisu, a society that taught discipline, honour, and skills, both for on the field of battle and off it, here he would learn to read, write and speak properly, he was taught battle tactics and the ways of the sword, shuriken, spear and bow, though he took to swordsmanship, as well as being taught in the art of stealth and horse riding. Though he does not use many of these techniques, knowing them allows him to exploit them, which was the general point of training. At the age of 15, his mother disappeared, it's not known if she is dead or alive, but she is presumed dead. 16-25 Years Old At the age of 16 Morgan returned to Coldren and the palace walls, to his surprise to 2 new siblings from the new queen, who were raised secretly from the royal family. Being the last of the original royal bloodline now put his word equal to that of the kings, though he did have less power, his weighing on subjects held great power, and while his beginnings with his new siblings were rocky, he eventually came to be accepted as their older brother, though raised secretly from each other, they were siblings none the less. In this time Morgan became a highly respected soldier, he had his own sword forged, and developed a passion for learning all the sword fighting techniques he could. 25-Present Morgan current life is one of a soldier and a politician, he takes it upon himself to act in international affairs, trade agreements, and any disturbances in the hold, his power, intelligence and respect for his people has granted him the adoration and respect of most of the citizens within his hold. Siegrend Seigrend is Morgan's personal sword, it can only be wielded properly by those in the royal family, it is a powerful blade that can do unfathomable damage to holy and still living creatures, on top of being a perfectly crafted blade it is imbued with dark magic, capable of firing off in a dark lightning-bolt like fashion from great distances. The weaker the will of an enemy, the more damage this magic bolts do, and is most effective against holy creatures, and is completely ineffective against undead and unholy, working only as a regular sword against such creatures. Seigrend is also very capable of shattering swords, the edges of the sword is where the magic actually comes from, direct contact can destroy blades, the finer the make the harder it becomes to break. The swords power is only matched by his armour, incredibly durable, black and gold armour, almost a fortress turned into a suit, the strongest points on the armour are the shoulders, forearms, chest and thighs, though while having incredible physical bulk, gives him no resistance to non-physical magic attacks, but retains the ability to nullify attacks such as ice shards. Family * Mother: Queen Hylda Levin * Father: King Grokthir Levin * Step-Mother: Queen Lucile Levin * Step-Brother: High Prince Klein Levin * Step-Sister: Princess Julia Levin